Battle of the OCs
by GreatHeart the Brony
Summary: OCs of all kinds get put against each other in fights to the death. The fighters and their equipment are described beforehand, then afterwards the reason for the outcome is explained. This is a joint endeavour with another author me quazzy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. While chatting with me quazzy, another author here on , I checked out his profile and found an interesting kind of story. I have joined with him in this venture. We are doing OC battles.

We take two random OCs, evaluate stats and power beforehand, and have them duke it out in a battle to the death, explaining afterwards the reason for the outcome.

OCs allowed are any race except Alicorns, Dragonesquous (can't spell that), Adult Dragons and god like powers. If a pony is OP I will mention that and put them up against a fair match. If you want your oc in a fight we have a forum for applications called OC my little pony fights.

To start for me I am going to put the focus of my current story, GreatHeart, against another of my OCs.

Name: GreatHeart

Human age: 19

Gender: Stallion

Species: Unicorn

Personality: Wary of strangers, but friendly to people he trusts. Has anger issues

Appearance: Red with golden mane, eyes and tail, sometimes golden and fiery eyes tail and mane

Cutie Mark: a golden heart with a sword behind it

Strengths: Magic, intelligence, determination

Weaknesses: Anger issues, often rushes into things

Likes the pony: Rainbow Dash

Important things/parts of life: family and friends are dear to him, and if one of them is hurt or killed, the heart on his cutie mark breaks and he unleashes his power in a fury of anger, turning to the second set of colours said in Appearence

Attributes:

Endurance/ Very High

Speed/High

Strength/High

Intelligence/High

Skill/Very High

Defense/High

Will/Very High

*Magic Power/Very High

Equipment/Clothes: a golden cape that can block just about anything, from missiles to fire to a spell from Celestia, but he has to move it to protect his front and head.

Overall Rating: 80-95 out of 100

GreatHeart is a bit OP

Name: Dark Shadows

Human age: 21

Gender: Stallion

Species: Unicorn

Personality: Always confident of victory, cruel and cunning

Appearance: Black all over, apart from his eyes which blaze red

Cutie Mark: A skull

Strengths: Magic, Instilling fear into foes, cunning, speed, stealth

Weaknesses: Over confident, can get distracted

Like the pony: No one

Important things/parts of life: beating ponies who rival him

Attributes:

Endurance/Average

Speed/Very High

Strength/Above Average

Intelligence/very high

Skill/very high

Defense/above average

Will/average, but goes to high when fighting a rival

*Magic Power/Very High

Equipment/Clothes: a skull mask which he can amplify magical attacks through

Overall Rating: 75-85 out of 100

He is fairly OP

Okay, so now we have our two contestants, what happens now?

They will be fighting outside the Town Hall in Ponyville, at dusk. I will always say where and when the fight is.

So here we go...!

THE FIGHT

The rising moon shone over the top of the Town hall as GreatHeart was walking home. Up on the Town Hall a dark figure crept along and down the side, the used magic to teleport behind GreatHeart.

GreatHeart, however, heard the sound and spun around to face his foe, only to be greeted by a skull inches from his face.

He jumped back in fright then realised that it was a mask.

"What do you want?" he yelled angrily.

"Oh, nothing much, just your head to mount onto my wall of conquered rivals in magic!" The unicorn fired a spell.

GreatHeart blocked it and got ready to fight.

The black pony laughed. "Oh, this is going to be good."

They charged at each other, horns glowing, GreatHearts gold, Dark Shadows red.

As they neared each other the eyes on Shadows mask lit up and a red beam shot out at GreatHeart. He quickly flung up his cape, deflecting the beam.

"Impossible! Nothing can withstand that attack!" Dark Shadows said in astonishment.

"Oh, really? It was pretty weak actually. Here's how you do it." GreatHeart fired a spell onto the mask, making it glow gold and crackle with magic. Dark Shadows flung it off as it exploded into a thousand pieces.

"How dare you!" Shadows cried in rage, then a smile crept onto his face.

"You are certainly more powerful than I thought. Wonderful, I love a good challenger" He fired off more spells, GreatHeart blocking them and firing some back.

They darted all over Ponyville, the spells which they deflected smashing into things and setting a couple houses on fire. Ponies, hearing the noise, started peering out of windows and opening doors.

Twilight opened the library door only to duck as a spell flew overhead. She spotted the two fighting and called the others, who were inside, out.

As GreatHeart ducked under another spell and fired at his opponent again, he realised that they were reaching a stalemate. Shadows realised this too, and at the same moment they stopped.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we are clearly a match for each other. Why don't you just leave and go back to wherever you came from, and let me go on with my life?" GreatHeart asked.

Shadows thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Very well, I will." he turned away. GreatHeart shook his head and turned around, then walked towards the library, where he spotted Rainbow Dash. He smiled and sped up slightly.

Behind him, Shadows smiled and spun around, firing a spell straight at the back of GreatHearts head.

GreatHeart heard the spell and jumped to the side, watching as it passed by his shoulder. Then he heard a scream and he spun round to see the spell hit Rainbow Dash and send her flying across the library and hitting the floor, unconscious. He gasped and turned to face his foe.

"You do not hurt my friend and get away with it. You DON'T!" He screamed the last word and sent out a pulse of magic, his coat blazing gold and his eyes, mane and tail bursting into flames. Shadows took a step back and GreatHeart looked at him, eyes flashing with fire.

"What has happened to you? How is this-" He broke off. This opponent was proving to be very interesting. He enjoyed that.

"Come on then, let's see what you've got!" he shouted to GreatHeart.

GreatHeart let out a growl and said in a low, threatening tone, "I give you about ten seconds before you die."

Shadows laughed and fired a spell at GreatHeart. GreatHeart lifted a hoop and deflected it, sending it flying into the sky. Then he rushed at Dark Shadows, going so quickly he reached him before his opponent had realised he was moving. In a fury or rage he fired spell after spell right onto Shadows face, blasting him over and over again. He then charged into his side, stabbing him with his then sent a wave of magic right through the body if his enemy, sending him into a spasm and collapsing.

GreatHeart towered over the fallen Dark Shadows, and places a hoof on his head.

"Wait, stop, I can make you rich, I'm sorry for hurting your friend, Im sorry for trying to kill you, I'll help rebuild, I'll be your slave, just let me go!" he said in an attempt to get back on his feet and keep fighting.

"I've met your kind before, they always claim to be sorry and make offers, only to turn on their foe when they turned, as you have already done tonight. You will die, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wait, i-" realising there was nothing left to say, he charged up a spell and fired it upwards at GreatHearts face. GreatHeart flicked up his cloak and the spell bounced back at Dark Shadows face.

"No! Not like this!" he screamed as his own spell blasted through his skull, disintegrating his brain and killing him instantly.

GreatHeart took his hoof off the body and fired a powerful spell at it, turning it to ash. He turned back to normal and watched as the wind blew the ashes of his unknown foe away. Then he turned away, and walked onwards to the library to his friends.

So there's the format of the fights. Now, why did GreatHeart win?

Both were excellent magic users, and we're equal. Dark Shadows intelligence helped him trick GreatHeart once, but GreatHeart is no fool, and saw through his next ploy easily. GreatHeart has higher overall endurance, and his cape helped him immensely, being able to block most of his opponents attacks. Dark Shadows mask was not strong enough to hold together after a powerful impact, so was not much use.

In the end, it was the extra will GreatHeart got after seeing one of his friends hurt that won the fight, as it made him lose his temper and unleash his hidden power. Dark Shadows was completely overpowered by the new onslaught and fell quickly after that.

Now you know how the fights will work. Put any OCs you would like me or me quazzy to put in a a fight into our forum, and I will do my best.


	2. Battle 2: Umbra Dusk vs Night fire

**It's time for round two of the oc battles. First, two questions that i have been asked must be answered. It is a fight to the death, no exceptions. One of the fighters will die. The other question asked if I was sharing OCs with me quazzy. Yes, this battles pair were given to me quazzy, but as he is away, I am doing this battle. It is a joint endeavour and in the future we may use each others OCs in a tournament of such, but we have not finalised anything. I have decided to edit the battles slightly, and rather than just give a list of statistics I am going to say them Death Battle style, in a paragraph explaining about them. If you prefer the list, just tell me. Also, if you enjoyed my first story, check out my profile asap as i have two petitions for people to sign, one to see how many of you want a GreatHeart series and another to find out who would like Facade to return. Go there just now or after you've read this as it is imperative that i get all your opinions quickly. Anyway, next battle.**

This battle has two very different species go head to head, as you will soon see. The first contestant is Umbra Dusk, a male unicorn. His coat is a dark grey, he has a black and red striped mane and tail and his eyes are a dark purple. His cutie mark is an interesting one: it consists of a black five pointed star over a grey shield two swords and a cross with mist behind the shield.

He does now have feelings for , in fact, he is a silent pony who keeps to himself, and travels to different places to live.

His strengths are stealth and fighting with his hooves, but he also excels in black magic. However, due to an enormous use of black magic he has developed a second personality, this one cruel and sadistic, which comes out when he is under pressure or if he sees blood.

He was an orphan that lived out side the crystal kingdom he was rejected by other pony's for being different that why he doesn't cares for other pony's, and he was trained by the shadow of King Sombra when he was a colt, which is how he got his cutie mark, by becoming a shadow knight. Also, due to his two personalitys he gets chased from places a lot.

For equipment he has a black chestplate and cape, and has two knives hidden in the armour to whip out at a moments notice.

His endurance, speed, intelligence and willpower are all about average for anypony, but he is weaker in strength and does not have as good a defense as the average pony. He makes up for this with more skill than average and high magical power.

He much prefers using magic from a distance to take down a foe but will get up close and personal if need be.

Facing this powerful opponent is a male gryphon named Night Fire, who also keeps to himself, but unlike Umbra, is a great guy once you get to know him. He is nocturnal by nature, but might still be caught angering during the day. He rarely loses his temper, is an amazing problem solver, and can adapt to a situation very quickly. He is also extremely hard to frighten.

He has a night-based colour, mainly a midnight blue but with black wings, and is always kitted out for battle, with gauntlets on his forelegs, bracers on his back legs, and a chest plate with his insignia, which is a tribal-style carries a chain scythe which he calls the 'Black Abyss', and is slightly larger than your average gryphon.

He does not have feelings for anypony, and as he is a gryphon has no cutie mark.

Despite his size he is fast, and combined with his stealthiness and adaptiveness he is an incredible foe, but he dies have a few key weaknesses.

As he is nocturnal, extremely bright light hurts his eyes, and his chest plate is shaped like a skull, which leaves gaps which some weapons could slip through. Despite all his equipment, he has little experience in actual combat, and the heavy armour slows him down a bit, countering his speed.

He works as a blacksmith and lives near an abandoned- and allegedly haunted- iron mine in the mountains near Ponyville. He has also taught himself how to wield many bladed weapons.

His equipment is his armour and trusty scythe, the Black Abyss.

His endurance, intelligence and defense is above average, but due to his armour it makes him slower than the average pony, and he is less skilled and not as good at flying that average. He has about average strength and willpower. He is more one for defending himself that being aggressive, but with the scythe he is still a deadly warrior.

Now we have the contestants lined up, its time for an OC battle!

Night Fire wandered through the abandoned iron mine near his home, looking at the old tools and wondering if there was any ore left that he could use. As he turned a corner he bumped into a unicorn, who was knocked over into an old minecart. Jumping back, shocked but not scared, Night watched as the unicorn, who he recognised as Umbra Dusk, got up.

"Watch where your going!" Night said.

"Speak for yourself" Umbra grumbled, then he noticed a cut where he had bashed against the cart, and blood seeped out from it. He shook his head and a cold smile came over his face.

"I believe you were leaving?" he said, his voice colder and harsher. Night Fire noticed this.

"What's up with you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm great, a random gryphon juts knocked me over into a rusty old minecart and might have given me tetanus, I'm just wonderful."

"No need to be sarcastic" Night said.

"Turn around" Umbra said.

"Uh, okay" Night said, turning, "is there something you were wanting me to see?"

"Yes, it's right there on the wall, don't you see it?" Umbra said, sliding a knife out of his armour.

"No I don't. Wait a second-"

"It's your blood!" Umbra cried as he leapt forward with the knife, aiming for Nights back. Night turned at the last second, making the knife bounce off the armour. Umbra noticed the design and smiled. He leapt back suddenly as Night pulled a large scythe on a chain out and spun it around.

"I don't know why you came here, but you will pay for attacking me!"

"Oh really, how much?" came the sadistic reply. Umbra fired a spell at Night, who raised a hoof, letting it hit his armour. It made him take a step back. Umbra fired more, some hitting his leg and a couple hitting him on his chest plate, knocking him backwards. He leapt up and rushed at Umbra, spinning his scythe. He swung it at his foe, making Umbra leap out of the way a second before it would have taken his head off.

Seeing an opening, he fired a spell at Nights side, which his his armour and knocked him into a wall. Night got up and grabbed Umbra, shoving him against the same wall he had been knocked against.

"Get out, or I will kill you." he threw Umbra to the ground, then lifted his claw, threatening to step on him. Umbra fired a spell which hit his claw, sending him back howling in pain as blood dripped from it. Umbra fired spell after spell, getting annoyed that this novice of fighting had been close to finishing him off. Night was pushed back, before the spun his scythe around quickly, which deflected the spell, making them hit the walls and ceiling, sending cracks through it.

"That's not going to hold" Night said worried.

"Then I'll just have to finish you off quickly!"" Umbra said cruelly.

"I don't think so" Night swiped at him with his scythe again and again, Umbra dodging each one, before he caught Umbra's horn, cutting part off. Umbra screamed as his main weapon was dismembered. He tried to use a spell but couldn't. He looked up as Night slammed him into the wall again, holding his scythe up high, ready to finish him off.

As he began to swing Umbra slipped a hoof into his armour and whipped out his other knife, which he rammed through the right eyehole on Nights skull chestplate, piercing his opponents heart. He twisted it and ripped it out, leaping to the side before Night Fire even realised that he had been stabbed. He put his claw to his chest and pitched over dead onto his own scythed, which cut him in two. Umbra looked up as the roof collapsed, and he teleported away, running out of the mine as the entire mine caved in. He sat down heavily, the turned and smiled as the rocks settled over Night Fire's tomb.

Umbra Dusk wins. Why? Night fire had the upper hand in defense, and in strength, which proved useful when he managed to pin his opponent. However, umbra was no fool, and used every opening possible to damage Night Fire. In the end it was Night fires inexperience which lost him the match, as he turned his back on his opponent right at the start, and his armour had those opening that were perfect for Umbra's knife to slip through.

Tell me what you think, and put any OCs you want to see fight in our forum: OC my little pony fights. Bye for now brony pals!


	3. Chapter 3: Amethyst vs Barking Shadow

Okay, this fight should be interesting. By the way I'm going beck to the simple format as its what my partner in this (me quazzy) is doing and it's easier. Also, dont be afraid to send in weak OCs, as I put them against even matches. Anyway, we have what should be a very good battle. Enjoy

Name: "Shabael Zelma-Alit" Alias "Barking shadow"

Human age: 36

Gender: male

Species: Diamond Dog

Personality: Quiet calm and reserved he doesn't speak much but his actions speak far louder then anyone's words can carry and even when cornered he has nothing to say. Few have ever heard his voice and even his employers don't know his real name or the sound of his voice and he prefers to stay hidden behind his black mask doing jobs that require him to take life without any remorse.

Appearance: A German Pinscher around 5 foot 4 weighing about 145 pounds appears athletic but not bulky overall He has dark red eyes with specks of yellow mixed in and pitch black fur

Strengths: Stealth , Studied in most vital points , Sword play , Assassination

Weaknesses: Is not strong in a open conflict and must rely on his wits speed and skill to fight. Has no real counter to magic.

Important things/parts of life: Studied as an assassin under the entity "darkness" an unknown being of unknown power. managed to sneak into the canterlot castle undetected and assassinate a noble. Gets payed to end peoples lives by anyone with coin. Is considered one of the most wanted assassins in equestria. Speaks in a German tone

Attributes:

Endurance/average

Speed/High

Strength/average

Intelligence/High

Skill/Very High

Defense/low

Will/average

Equipment/Clothes: Black robes with hood that cover his entire being.

A black mask made of steel with only two eye holes the mask has the print of a blood splat on it.

A set of black leather armor under his robes.

A total of 40 steel daggers on bandoleers across his chest.

A total of 4 flash bombs 3 poison bombs 3 smoke bombs and 3 fire bombs on a belt each about the size of an apple.

A total of 50 steel throwing needles in a small pouch that is strapped to his left leg.

A steel short sword currently strapped to his right leg.

A set of 6 steel throwing stars on a pouch strapped to his right arm.

A vial of healing liquid strapped to his left arm.

He Can move silently

80 out of 100

Contestant 2

Name: Amethyst

Human age: 21

Gender: Mare

Species: Unicorn

Personlity: Quiet and keeps to herself, will put her full effort when doing something and defends herself and others when they are in trouble.

Appearance: A dark blue coat, a sea blue mane and tail, and light blue eyes

Cutie Mark: A chemistry bleaker with a red liquid inside of it.

Strengths: extreamly smart and very powerful with her magic, and thinks of stragies in battle so she can defeat her enemy.

Weaknesses: She's not very strong so she relies on her magic to defend herself (making sheilds, teleporting out of the way ect.) She can also get a bit too deep into though and lose focus on the goal at hoof.

Likes the pony: Carmel

Important and life things/part of life: She is very good with science but mostly chemistry, in making many things such as heal potions and even bombs. Even with her quiet nature she is willing to defend anypony that is hurt.

Attributes:

Endurance: Average

Speed: Above average

Strenght: Below average

Intellagents: Extreamly high

Skill: Average

Defence: High (with magic) Average (without magic)

Will: Very high

Magic Power: Extreamly high

Equipment/Clothes: she has a gasmask in her saddle bag which block out gases, redues smoke in her eyes and fliters the air she breaths, but she has to put it on which takes a couple seconds.

Overall rating: 80-90 out of 100

Here we go, the contestants are set, let's have these two beat the life out of each other in a battle to the death.

'Barking Shadow', the diamond dog assassin, was running through the Everfree forest, darting in and out of the trees. Suddenly he stopped and hid as a dark blue unicorn appeared, walking aimlessly along.

"So when I mix those two chemicals, it will either create the ultimate cure or wipe out all life. I think I had better stay away from that for a while..." she passed him, muttering to herself before walking into a tree.

"Great, I must have lost focus there for a- what am I doing in the Everfree forest? Come on, Amethyst, this has to stop"

"Amethyst?" Shadow smiled. He had found his target.

Climbing a tree he pulled a smoke bomb off his belt, triggering it. He threw it down.

Amethyst heard the sound of it hitting the ground and was knocked back as the bomb exploded, filling the area with thick smoke. She coughed and choked, pulling her gas mask out and fitting it on. Then she looked around, and fired a spell which dispersed the smoke.

Two balls landed next to her, and they exploded into fire. She put up a shield just in time, and the trees around her erupted into flames.

Shadow leapt down as his tree burned, and Amethyst spotted him.

"What do you want? I've done nothing to you!"

"Nothink personal, just doing my job" he threw a couple daggers at her, which she caught using magic and threw back.

He leapt to the side and threw another bomb on the ground, making a cloud of green gas envelop her.

"Have fun vith that poison gas." he said, before gasping as she walked out unharmed. Inside, she thanked herself for keeping her gas mask with her.

"Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone!"

Shadow sighed and threw throwing stars at her. She jumped to the side and they embedded deep in a tree. Shadow threw needles and knives at her, but she just teleported away. He hid as she appeared and looked around. She moved silently around her, then sneaked up behind.

He punched her on the back of the head, sending her flying into a tree. She stood up groggily.

"Not the strongest,are you, ja?" he mocked as he approached her, unsheathing his sword. Amethyst looked at him, then around her. She leapt up and stabbed at his chest with her horn. It thudded into his armour, stuck. He grabbed her and pulled out needles, slowly stabbing her in the back with them.

"I am going to turn you it i a porcupine!" he said, then felt a strange warmth on his chest. He looked to see a hole burned through by her magic.

He staggered to the side and fell over. Amethyst fell back and started pulling the needles out. Shadow reached for his healing liquid and drank it, watching as his wound sealed. He hid again as Amethyst leapt up, ready to fight.

"Alright, scumbag, where are you-" she was cut off as her voice turned to gurgling and gasping. Barking Shadow had sneaked up behind her and slit her throat with a dagger.

She put a hoof to her throat and coughed up blood.

"Zere is no use in trying to save yourself, you are doomed. I would say you have less than 30 seconds to live."

She smiled. "That's all...I...need"

"Vhat?"

She fired spell after spell at him, knocking him back into a tree. She used her most powerful healing spell on herself and grabbed the near empty Packet where Shadows healing liquid was, and ripping it open Drank what few drops were left. She looked and saw it starting to heal. She turned and fired more spells at him, breaking his left arm and leg, making him drop the fire bomb he was pulling out, it exploding and burning half his body.

"You made a stupid mistake when you attacked me. Your armour is obviously not up to defence against magic, and you underestimated me. I am you got turn you in to the authorities, and they can deal with you."

"I...think...not." Barking Shadow threw a dagger, making her turn to avoid it. He threw more, and her gas mask was caught and ripped. He threw smoke bombs, flash bombs and poison gas bombs at her, until she disappeared in a cloud of black and green. He threw every last needle and dagger into the cloud, throwing his fire bombs and throwing stars as well. He covered his mouth and nose and waved his arm about to clear the gas.

As the gas cleared Amethyst was revealed, chocking and gasping for air, daggers, needles and stars in her side, with parts of her hair still on fire.

Shadow walked up, lifted his swords and cut her head off. He then turned and walked into the forest, nursing his wounds and thinking about his next battle.

So Barking Shadow wins. Why?

Although Amethysts magic let her hold her own, Shadows superior equipment gave him the edge. Amethysts gas mask stopped the gas from affecting her, and she used strategy several times, sacrificing some comfort for the chance to destroy her opponent when she stabbed his chest.

It looked like Amethyst had won, but Shadow is a top assassin, and never gives up. With a last desperate assault he used everything he had, being sure to get rid of the mask preventing his gas from affecting his opponent. It was too much for Amethyst, who has not got much else apart from magic, so was completely over powered by Shadow in strength and experience.

I hope you enjoyed this battle. If you want your oc in one, put the info on them ( like I have above) in our forum: OC my little pony fights, NOT A REVIE OR A PM. I will not accept entries made in a review. Bye for now! /)


End file.
